Probably Wouldn't Even Matter And I Said
by ToHaRdToDeAl
Summary: SBRL. Slash. ON HOLD. AU and a crossover with Charmed. MWPP. Sirius gets entered into a tordament much like the Tri Wizard. James wins over Lily. Peter is Peter. And Remus tries to fit in as a transfer student from America.
1. Chapter 1

**And I Said…**

By- ToHaRdToDeAl

Disclaimer- Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Get it. Got it. Good.

A/N- one of my reviewers told me to write more SLASH!!!! So here I go! To all you people who liked my last fic, this is for you. Mostly for these two though…

Elpin and Mediterranean May Thank you so much for the reviews everyone!!! I love you all! You made my day spiffy… ok I'm now rambling… on with the story.

Ohhhh ya… can anyone tell me how you submit a second chap. to a story please?

**Prologue **

Going on a train… ya, I couldn't deal. Yep defiantly _could not_. I'm deadly terrified of trains. _Deadly terrified._ Catch my drift? Good. So here, I stood ready to go hop to Munchkin Land, down the Yellow Brick Road. Sounds _joyful_. I_ hate_ joyful. Just kidding.

I'm evil I know… so introduction huh. Hello I'm Remus John Lupin, you are? Great name, nice to know. Yeah I am totally aware that I am talking to myself; see this is how much torcher I'm going threw. Lets get you caught up… were to start. I'm from America and live with my mother. I want to live with Dad again (he lives in America)… but the damn court will not let me. My mother got married and didn't even invite me to the wedding, probably to another damn drug addict. Therefore, first thing that happened when I got here was an owl came to my house and I was accepted into this advanced magic wizarding school. Called Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would rather be back in San Francisco. Rather be in Magic School, fighting/ killing damn demons. I miss my best friends, Piper Halliwell and her little sister Phoebe Halliwell. We all were the most advanced students there, I had to keep up my grades here _or else._ That was the last thing my mother said to me, before I was dropped off at this crapshoot. _No _goodbye,_ no_ I love hunny, _no_ write soon,and _no_ see you soon._ No_ tears were shed, just _you had better keep your grades up or else. _Very comforting, I know.

Oh great here comes more students, just so darn _great_. Better, stand up. As I did, I was knocked back down onto the ground. "Watch were your going, _filth_," the person spit it out as if it was an insult. Which it was, I am just trying to set a mood here. Don't bite my head off, please.

"Who are you calling filth, Malfoy?" questioned someone from up above me. Looking up I took in my surroundings. Wondrous, first day here and I was already an outcast. Anyhow, the guy who had "stood up" for me had wavy, silky midnight hair (please excuse the silky part there remember my best friends are_ girls_. No offence to girls, it's just these two really looked at the hair in a guy.) and blue-gray eyes. I am _trying_ to be descriptive here. Bear with me. The one who had called me filth, or Malfoy as this dude had so kindly called him, had long blonde hair tied up into a pony tail (Not very attractive on a guy if I do say so myself) and a strait pointy face. His eyes were dark gray (those weren't very attractive either.).

"You Black, or shall I say blood traitor." Malfoy stated sketchily. Insulting me was one thing but insulting the guy who stood up for me was just pathetic, I mean he was only being nice. Therefore, I might as well stick up for him too.

"Really," I said pushing myself up off the ground quite roughly, "'cause I was under the expression that the insult, shall I call it, was directed at me. Moreover, really, what kind of insult is blood traitor? Come on' give me something to work on here, Malfoy!" The boy with midnight hair, or Black as Malfoy so kindly put it, barely stifled a laugh at my comeback behind his hand. However, the boy behind him didn't even try, he burst out laughing, throwing his head back. I hadn't even noticed him. He had wind wiped black hair and I caught a small glimpse at his hazel eyes. Malfoy visibly paled, I didn't even know he could go paler than he already was.

"You, you, you, you you." Malfoy could not come up with an insult. That's a first. Instead, he settled for glaring at me threateningly. I smiled innocently up at him, I mean he was about six'2, I was only 'bout 5'4, I'm so god darn short. After a few minuets, he turned around sharply and left me alone with these two morons. Well, they weren't really morons, I just could not think of any other way to describe them at the moment. Leave me ALONE!!! Sorry 'bout that.

Black turned around and faced me, "Sirius Black, You?" He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I looked at it wearily, than thought what the hec and took it. I smiled up at him shyly,

"Remus Lupin." Sirius didn't let go of my hand instead he brought it up to his mouth and gently pecked it. I blushed. Oh God. I only blushed before in front of Piper, because she had been making fun of YaYe my teddy bear which I have had since I was born. Sirius smiled down at me. Still he did not let go of my hand. I didn't mind. I quite liked it there.


	2. Chapter 2

**_It Probably Wouldn't even Matter. And I Said…Chapter two_**

_**BY**-_ ToHaRdToDeAl

**_Disclaimer_**- NOT MINE! Damn it!! I really wish it was though. Oh well, can't always get what you want.

**_A/N-_** yay! Second installment. Just like to say thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You make me happy. The last chap/part (first) that I wrote was written at 10 pm so I forgot to add that this is slash, and has a crossover with Charmed.

How'd you all like Remus' personality, I'm shaping him on me and my bro's personality here.

**_To Reba Nicole_**- I know isn't talking to yourself totally awesome?!

In addition, for all you people out there I am a girl. According to Jami I am way to headstrong for my own good, and my personality doesn't fit me. Oh well you cannot always get what you want.

_**Warnings- Slash and Rape areas. **_

**_Here you go the long awaited… chapter two:_**

Another school, another new lie and life. You must get it that I moved around a lot. Yeah, if you didn't than… than, hec I don't know. Anyway, I staired glumly out of the compartment window that I shared with Sirius Black, James Potter and this plump kid Peter Pettigrew. James Potter sat next to Peter and Sirius sat next to me. The compartment door opened and in entered Malfoy, some kid who looked like he had not taken a shower in weeks and a girl who would have been pretty but the smirk and strangely red eyes threw me off. I like Sirius' much better. HOLD UP! Did I just say that!? Oh, crap. Not gay. Not gay. NOT GAY!

Malfoy smirked that smirk that said oh-yeah-I-am-so-damn-evil. Yeah, didn't work. "Black, Potter, Pettigrew," he looked at me his smirk turning into a smile that said, I-am-so-hot-don't-you-think… that didn't work much for him either, "and you are? I believe we were not properly introduced. I am Lucius Malfoy. You?"

I didn't know what to do, what to say. Should I say my name, or ignore him. I decided on saying my name, "Remus Lupin." I said quietly not looking him in the eye.

"What?" asked the girl,

"Remus Lupin," I answered a bit louder, I hate repeating myself, it makes me feel (and probably look) stupid. A flash of anger went across my eyes. It wasn't easy to make me angry. Moreover, if you did you would probably regret it.

"Well Mr. Lupin," Malfoy looked at me once again the smile still there, "how about you come with us. We are much better than this vermin," he stuck out his hand for me to take. Sirius looked at me. I removed my eyes from Malfoy's little pretend gang and over to Sirius. Gray-blue met sea green with a hint of sky blue (mine) and I felt myself getting lost in those gray-blue pools. Malfoy cleared his throat and looked at me expectedly.

It took a lot of nerve to move my eyes away from Sirius and onto Malfoy. I looked at him and saw the egotistical git he was. "How 'bout you go prance along with your little pretend gang and find someone else to torcher with you bad looks and disgusting breath." I leaned back against my seat looked him in the eyes and smirked my evil smirk that said two simple words, get-out. Malfoy let his hand drop,

"Why you little-" A flash of light cut him off and he went flying out into the train hallway, along with his gang. Sirius yelped and grabbed my hand, James yelped a little bit louder, Peter screamed hiding himself behind James and I just sat there my arms crossed glaring at the area they just were. The compartment door shut all by itself. Leaving all of us alone in that one compartment. James was the first to recover,

"Okay, Remus, I am fine with people who can push other people out of an area like that, actually I love them. But, mate, that was just a little strange if I do say so myself, so if you wouldn't mind explaining?" I sighed and looked over at James. No, I would _not_ mind.

(A: N – should I stop it here? Nah)

"So let me get this strait," said Peter looking at me, "you're a different type of wizard. That goes around fighting and killing _demons_ in _America_?" I nodded.

"That is bloody _strange_." Was all James could spit out.

"I think it's cool," said Sirius giving my hand an encouraging squeeze and flashing me a smile that I would soon find out was all for me,

"Thanks," I spoke quietly looking down at the ground. I so wanted, scratch that _needed_, Piper and Phoebe right now. We were already changed and the conductor of the Hogwarts Express announced that we were at the school. Oh wonderful, _just peachy_.

Students from every compartment filled out to the hall and into the courtyard.

Peter groaned quietly from next to me, his mind was probably saying something along these lines, _food, food, must have foooooooood_. The sorting had ended and we were all sitting quietly awaiting Dumbledore's beginning of the year speech. Finally, he stood up and announced to the hall, "Let's eat." Food appeared on the tables and everyone began eating. The hall was immediately filled with loud noises.

After about an hour or so, the hall quieted down once more as Dumbledore rose from his seat at the head table. "This year we are going to be hosting the Wild Woods Games which were created in America. This tordement is going to be hosted by Hogwarts. The only catch is you must be thirteen years or older to be able to enter these games. We will be competing against Americas Magic School. The students of this school will be arriving late this month. Also the staff and I would like to introduce our new student Remus Lupin of Gryffindor house, if you would please stand up Mr. Lupin," I swallowed nervously standing up for a few seconds than sitting back down once more, "please I ask you all to treat him nicely and to make him feel welcome and comfortable. Now Prefects if you could please lead the first years up to their new houses. Good night."

I lay in bed that night tying to fall asleep. Soon, though, the creaking of the dormitory door interrupted my excessive slumber (yeah right). My head snapped over to the door way in which stood an outline of a boy, one that was tall and looked about 6'2". The boy moved quietly across the room and over to my bed. Maybe this is a test. I shut my eyes quickly, not knowing that was my first mistake. The nameless shadow stopped in front of my four-poster bed. My curtains were pulled back slowly and the shadow leaned forward placing his hand on my mouth. I opened my eyes shocked and just a little freaked. The shadow was leaning over me and when he saw that I was awake, placed a finger to his mouth. His hand traveled down to his pants; slowly he unzipped and pulled down his pants, than he reached over to me. My eyes got wide as I realized what was going on. I struggled and struggled, kicked, tried to scream, tried to bite his hand. That was my 2nd -6th mistake. I was slapped across my face forcefully.

The shadow climbed on top of me reached down and pulled down my pants than his hand went up my shirt ripping it off. "Ready to feel welcome, Remus?" He pushed his sides down onto mine. I shut my eyes tightly and that was the first time ever that my brain totally shut down. Little did I know that it was just about to get worse and worse from there on.

**_A: N_**- Did you like it? Please Review and absolutely no Flames they are rude and just plain mean. That was my attempt at a cliffhanger. This story used to be called, And I Said… but that really didn't fit my plot. Moreover, I'm doing this from the top of my head. No beta or anything just me and my brain.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The long _awaited Chapter three_ is finally here!!!! _YAYYYYY**

**_Disclaimer-_** **This is not mine although I wish it were…** **_yeah maybe not._**

**_By:_** **_ToHaRdToDeAl and her lovely twin Jami! _**

**Pffft as if! (me)**

**_sticks out tongue immaturely at sister_**

**_Here we go_… CHAPTER THREE  :**

Have you ever woken up in the morning and felt like you just wanted to roll over and die? Well, I did everyday from than on (The last chap.). Everyday I woke up and would run into the bathroom to puke my guts out. Everyday before I would go to bed I would cry away all the pain. Every night I would not be able to fall asleep in fear that he would come again. I soon became very quiet and nonsocial. I was drifting away from my friends. It had only been three weeks and I had already turned into a solitary turtle. My teachers never liked me anymore. I would fall asleep in class 'cause that was the only time and place I felt relatively safe. Soon, though, Sirius started catching on, as did one of my teachers Professor McGonagall. Little did I know the impact those two would make on my life.

On September 28th, Sirius approached me. I was in the library trying to study for the up coming Charms test. Still I hadn't gotten the hang of using a wand. Sirius pulled up a chair to the table I was seated at. He looked over my shoulder reading, or trying to, what I wrote down on my piece of paper. "That's good," Sirius looked at me as he spoke, "did you write it?" I looked up at him puzzled; he only smiled down at me. Damn tall people. I looked back down at my paper carefully skimming what I had written down. It was defiantly _not_, what I thought I had,

_You took my heart like I was the predator,_

_You made me think it was my fault,_

_I half expected you to say you were sorry,_

_I guess that just made me think…_

Now, why I was possessed to write this, I have no idea. Sirius took the paper, read it over quickly, than placed it back down in front of me. "How are you?" Sirius was concerned I could tell. I settled on lying,

"Alright," I mumbled not looking him in the eye, he did not believe me, and I didn't believe me,

"Yeah right, I have been lied to all my life. I should know when you are lying. Come on' Rem, tell me the truth," Sirius placed his hand over mine and used the other to guide my head to his eyes, never allowing me to loose eye contact, "what happened?"

I wanted to tell him, I really did. Nevertheless, I couldn't. Do you get it? I didn't want to ever relive it. I sighed, "I-I, can't. I can't." I was devastated,

"What can't you tell me? Why can't you?" He turned his head to the side, never allowing us to loose eye contact, "hmm? Why not?"

"I-I-I, Sirius please," I'm pitiful really,

"Not ask you? No I think I will keep on asking, until you decide to spill," Sirius looked at me a flash of anger, hurt, confusion, concern and love in his eyes, "come on' it's not like you were raped or something!" My eyes widened and I broke down completely. I shut my eyes and…

_(Change P.O.V (Sirius))_

… and a choked sob escaped his lips. "Remus," I moaned and gently collected him into my arms, "I'm sorry, really I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around my neck and cried softly into my shoulder. I put…

_(Change P.O.V (Back to Remus))_

… he put his hands on my back and rubbed circles there. Strangely, it calmed…

_(Change P.O.V (Sirius))_

…him down. "Shhh," I whispered still rubbing the circles in his back, "Shhh," Madam Prince walked by us and was about to yell at us or kick us out, when Remus let out another choked sob. I felt my heart break smaller and smaller with every tear. Madam Prince looked at me and mouthed out the words, "what is wrong?" and I mouthed back, "go get Professor McGonagall," and to my belief, she did just that.

I gently took Remus' chin in my right hand lifting it up to look me in the eye, "What's wrong? Hmm, who raped you?"

The tears kept on coming out, his eyes were swollen and his perfect blonde hair messed up.

"I don't know," Remus moaned out, "I don't even know what happened," I sighed could he really not know what rape means?

"Do you know what it is?" I questioned him searching his face for reasons why someone would do this to another, to him. He nodded,

"Mhmm, it's when someone is forced to have s-sex with s-someone else," he took a deep breath, trying to regain his composer, released it and asked me, "is that what happened?"

Oh God, did I fell badly at that moment in time, "Did this person force you to have sex with them?"

Remus nodded… again,

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh _God_," I gathered Remus into my arms and his voice was muffled but I heard the words,

"Thank you, Siri," I smiled and muttered,

"Your welcome, Hun," _Shit_! Did I just say _THAT_!! Damn. Damn. _Damn_! My life is ruined! Ruined I tell you! Ruined!

I don't think he noticed so I just tightened my grip around him until Prof. McGonagall showed up.

Prof. McGonagall came running toward us taking notice of my tear stained shirt and Remus' red eyes. She bent down by his side, put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and whispered something into his ear. Remus nodded and looked at me. McGonagall sighed,

"Him too?" I was confused, but as James (Jim) would say, _that is nothing new_.

"Black, Remus, please follow me,"

_**Three hours later…**_

"Ok, Remus, Black I am giving you this pass so that you can get back to the common room without getting yet another detention," this part was directed at me, "and Remus if you need anything you can come to me… same to you Black," she gave us one of her rare smiles, "good night boys,"

"Night Professor," we said together. We left her office taking the pass as we went by.

Once outside Remus turned…

_(Change P.O.V (Back to Remus))_

… I turned and enveloped Sirius in a huge hug. My arms around his neck and my face buried into his shoulder. "Thank you, thank you so much, Siri," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Your welcome, Hun," it must have come out so easily, must have slipped out. I laughed pulling myself from his chest, my arms still around his neck. We were close… very close.

Strangely, though, I did not care, I felt comfortable. I looked up at his gray-blue eyes and he looked down at me. Slowly Sirius leaned down I moved up and I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes (as did he). Our lips touched, he was gentle. I could tell he had done this before, but I hadn't. Sirius pulled away slightly then leaned forward once more kissing me again. This time I returned the favor, he pulled me closer.

_**An half an hour later…**_

I fell asleep with him that night. I lay on top of him my head on his chest, Sirius had his arm around my waist and his other was holding my hand. Our hands were intertwined. I believe that was the only good night's sleep I had had in awhile.

**_A: N- Please review_** **and sorry for the wait!**

**Love you all,**

**ToHaRdToDeAl and _Jami_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait (No that's not the title)**

**Disclaimer- must I always do this? _No_, I am _not_ J.K.R. _No_, I am _not_ the creator of Charmed. And _YES_ I am _TOO_ obsessed with _CHEESE!!!_ Moreover, Harry Potter… too. What this has to do with anything I don't know. **

**Anyway... here is your story. I was and ammmm, having writers block. Sorry for the wait, and I hope you like Piper and Phoebe!**

**This Chapter goes out to Cheyanne A.K.A Thundaspell and all my other reviewers. I didn't mean to leave the wait for Piper and Phoebe out for so long, I meant to add them in, in the second chapter. **

A world is a world and a sky is a sky. Nevertheless, what makes it so interesting I don't know. The sky is captivating and it holds me hostage. However, my main captor is the full moon. I'm terrified of it; it is my worst enemy and my best friend. It holds me captive with its beauty and pain. The last time I ever saw my captor, without fear in my eyes, was when I was three, just sitting outside, watching the beautiful moon and the sparkling stars that encircled it. It happened that night. The night my mom gave me up to my dad. The night my life turned from heaven to hell, but only for one day in a month.

When I was younger, I used to think that everything was possible. Therefore, when I would hear my dad and step mom, Kayle, praying every night for me to get better I believed it would. However, when I hit eight I realized I was a social outcast. When I went to school, nobody would be my friend. Nobody would sit with me at lunch, as I was the "_teachers pet_". I got so angry, one day at school that with just a flick of my hand, I made the opposite wall from me catch on fire, and the windows explode. Dad was worried, took me out of my old school, and enrolled me in a "_special school_". Now, I was ten then, so when he said "_special school_" I thought he meant jail or a mental hospital. I would beg and beg him not to make me go but he never changed his mind.

The thing is when I went there I didn't want to leave. I had met the two most amazing people in the world, Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell. Their grandmother was awesome as was their older sister Prue. However, this kid Dylan and his insufferable gang were a problem. We all could easily out smart him, but he had powers beyond us. I learned how to control mine, but I still had a ticking temper bomb that could go off easily.

One day, Dylan asked me out, I had refused at first. Nevertheless, than, he stopped picking on people, so I thought, hey, what would be the harm? We dated for about a year until he broke up with me for this kid Stefan who had just moved in down the road.

Next thing I knew I was being shipped out to England to live with my _lovely _mother, her _lovely_ husband and their _lovely_ daughter, which was _three_ years younger than me. Looks like she was cheating on dad. Their daughter, Vera, is a stuck up _snob, bitch_, and insufferable _prick._ See look, Sirius would be proud; I'm learning how to swear.

_**(End Intro.)**_

I sat at the Gryffindor table staring down at my plate. I wasn't really hungry. I never was to tell you the truth. The only thing I am ever hungry for is either Sirius or chocolate. Both are fine for me. Ohhhhh, did I mention that Sirius and I are going steady now? No, oh well… now you know. Dumbledore stands up and looks around at us. Everyone stops talking at once; well that is everyone but, James, Sirius and Peter. I elbowed Sirius in the ribs ignoring the look that was sent my way. Sirius looked up at the heads table and immediately quieted silencing James and Peter with a look. Does Sirius rarely shut up? Dumbledore gave me a smile. God is that guy always happy. It bugs the crap out of me! Just thought you might want to know.

Sirius put an arm around my stomach pulling me into him gently. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. This was all in a span of… about five seconds. Therefore, the long and boring speech began. I tuned him out after the words; "hope you have all had a wonderful dinner". I played with one of Sirius' chains hanging off his belt loop, mindlessly twirling it between my fingers. Sirius watched me with interest, still listening to Fumblefore's boring speech, a light smile playing on his lips. I tuned back in when everyone gasped. Whispering filled the hall.

"Now," Peter whispered eagerly, "their coming_ now_!?"

"What? Whose coming?" Questioned Sirius a blank look on his face.

"Weren't you listening Black?" asked a red headed girl named Lilyanna Evans, whom was seated next to a brown hair girl Alice Connors and James.

"No," he answered easily. Lily sighed,

"The people from Magic School, you dim wad." Said Alice jokingly,

"No, literally, who-"

"I was being literal! The people from Magic School are coming today… in about five minuets to be exact." Ali checked her watch as she said this.

"Oh my." That was all I could muster. I had forgotten all about that! Damn you Bumblebee! Why, damn him, because I said so! Derry me, I get to see Piper and Phoebe again. Not to mention all my other friends (which aren't many let me tell you). However, that wasn't what I was worried about, what I was worried about was seeing Dylan again. I am not sure I can handle it.

The doors to the great hall opened, reveling a lot of girls and boys who had their uniforms on. God, let me tell you, theirs are worse than ours are. My mouth hung open in surprise, there leading the pack was… _Dad_! My God, does my life just keep getting worse. Sirius reached over and shut it. Whispering, "Close your mouth, you could catch toxic flies, and we don't want that now do we?"

Next came the Headmistress, Kera Pellon, than all the top grade students. The seventh years, sixth years, fifth years, fourth years, and lastly third years. Moreover, there was Piper and Phoebe. Walking side by side, looking around feverishly. Phoebe looked around at the Gryffindor table where her eyes fell on me. She stopped abruptly as did the rest of the group, elbowing Piper in the side giving a little indentation with her head. Piper's eyes followed her sisters' movement, than she gasped, and cried out, "_Demon_!" I spun around and there it was a demon. Staring at me with it's (or should I say _her_) dark brown eyes. I recognized her, it, immediately. I had met up with her only last year when I was wondering around at our farm. It was she, the Sources apprentice. The _Seer_. _Damn it_ I hate my life!

**How'd you like it!!! Sorry for the cliffy but I need something that can keep you wanting to read. Don't worry next chapter there will be more Piper and Phoebe! Please review? And Cheyanne… I LOVE YOU!! LOL Just as a friend though. Ohhhhh, a wonderful review can be all your b-day presents to me! No, that does not go for you Chey… only all the other readers and reviewers. So there! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**By: ToHaRdToDeAl**_

_**Disclaimer: Haven't I said this enough? NO! THIS IS NOT MINE! SO DON'T SUE ME… please?**_

_**Sorry, for the long wait! Yeah…... For the really, really long wait.**_

_**Chap. 5**_

I tried to think of what to do. What to say?! I swallowed hard and never let my eyes wander. The hall was quiet, but defiantly not peaceful. The seer raised her hands as if to protect herself instead causing the whole area to light up in red. Lily and I were hit. With one blood curling scream she disappeared and I fell into Sirius unconscious.

_2 Months Later_

_(Sirius' POV)_

I was sitting by Remus' bed with Phoebe and Piper by my side. Phoebe was talking in hushed tones to Evans whom had just entered with Jim and Pete. Piper was sitting next to the window just gazing outside. While I was sitting next to this person, whom I had some unconscious attachment to, holding his unresponsive hand that would probably never want to hold mine once its owner found out who my family was.

I heard a soft groan from beside me, thinking that it was just Jim I muttered for him to 'just leave me alone'. I felt a hand squeeze mine as if in pain and my eyes widened in shock. "PIPER!" She turned around harshly sending her brown hair sailing around her face.

"What is it?" her voice was filled with concern, fearing the worse.

"I think he's waking up," I pointed at Remus. Lily having heard what I said and spoke urgently,

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey," therefore she ran off into Madam Pomfrey's office.

Remus groaned again and tried to move over to his side. "No. No. No, Remus dear, got to stay on your back," Madam Pomfrey came jogging out of her office and into the infirmary. It was a rather humorous sight really. Seeing a 70-year-old woman run out of her office. Trust me; it was not like a fashion show, with hot girls and boys. Those things are like HEAVEN.

"Out, OUT!" Madam Pomfrey lost her nice attitude shoeing us all out of the infirmary. I held on to Remus' hand as long as I could, thinking one thing…. DAMN OLD LADIES!

_(Remus' POV)_

Once the door closed I didn't fell as safe. I probably wouldn't until I could that hand once more. 

_Three Days Later… The horror! _

You know what I hate? Hospitals. I hate them all. They should drop DEAD! They should spaz on the ground and leave me ALONE! I hate hospitals and hospitals hate me. No one's allows to visit me in here and I can't even tell whose being chosen at this very moment for the STUPID tordement! In addition, to make it all worse I get to go home with my drug-addicted mother and step father. I hate you MISERY! "Remus dear," Madam Pomfrey appeared in front of my bed, "go get dressed and get your things packed. You'll be gone for two weeks." I nodded and climbed out of bed. I took my clothes and went into the bathroom.

You know what I also hate?" OLD PEOPLE! Who knows their devious plans. I swear to God, Sorry God, my Grandparents scared me for life. I shuddered at the very head of what had happened that week I was stuck in Boston with them. It was TORCHER! DON'T ever send me there AGAIN! I don't wanna IMPLODE! (Cough, Cough) Yeah… please ignore that…

_Later That Day…_

Yum. Real food! It's HEAVEN! The only down side… I'm going home today. I know, why this incoherent torcher?! Did I mention that I hate them? Yes. I did. Oh well, if I didn't than you know now. "Hey! Your alive!" Said Sirius earnestly running over to me and giving me a great big hug.

"I bet you would have loved it if I wasn't, right?" I joked when he pulled away from the hug and plopped down next to me.

"Ha! As if! I would miss you to much,"

I didn't believe him, "Really?"

He smiled, "Really." He leaned down and kissed me softly, that way I knew he wasn't lying. He really did miss me! YAY!!

_**An: Sorry it's kinda short! DEAL WITH IT!! At least I updated right? **_

_**Please, review! **_


End file.
